


The Reason Why My Head Is Still Above Water

by DallasWinston



Series: I Call Shotgun (Said The Dead Man Walking) [2]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cute Johnny, Dallas Winston cares about Johnny Cade y'all, Dallas loves Johnny too, Fluff, Johnny Cade loves Dallas Winston, Kinda Jally but neither of them know, M/M, cute honestly, kinda soft, soft Dally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston/pseuds/DallasWinston
Summary: Dally comes home one night to find Johnny.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: I Call Shotgun (Said The Dead Man Walking) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196237
Kudos: 21





	The Reason Why My Head Is Still Above Water

Dally was muddy, and bruised, and pissed.

He stomped up the stairs of Bucks, grabbing a beer from the counter and not bothering to pay. Too hot-headed, too angry, too upset. It didn't matter, anyhow.

He made his way to the room, discarding the already downed beer on the way, pushing open the door, and grinning at the satisfying bang of it against the wall. He loved the noise, it reminded him of danger.

He saw, almost immediately after, a familiar boy curled up on his bed, and winced. He sure hoped he hadn't woken the poor kid up, if he was here he probably needed rest.

Shutting the door behind him, he walked quietly over the bed, sitting down on the edge. Johnny was curled up there, into the smallest ball he could possibly make himself into, as if he was afraid of taking up too much space. His hair was messy, his bangs were falling over his forehead and into his eyes as if they needed a trim, and his lips were slightly parted as he slept.

Dally pushed Johnny's bangs back, revealing a nasty bruise that spread down his cheekbone and he knew hadn't been there the day before, and he sighed. This kid could never catch a break, it wasn't fair. If Dally could take the blows for him he would.

Johnny winced in his sleep as Dally ran his fingers over the bruise, trying to determine the severity. It seemed bad, but not the worst he had ever had. Rolling over a little, Johnny groaned before settling back into sleep. Dally sighed again, before slipping off his jacket and laying it over Johnny. Johnny responded by burying his face into it, letting out a sigh of content.

Dally smiled a little, and then made his way to the shower. He had fought Tim earlier and then got caught up with a few Socs. He didn't want to fight, really, he had blown off enough steam with Tim, but he knew he couldn't back down, so he did what he could. It wasn't a fair fight, three against one, but he had won. He was surprised Tim or someone hadn’t shown up, he was always somehow there when a fight was going on, but he hadn't. It might have been the fact that he had just fought against Tim, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to fighting on his side right away, but Dally didn't know. He had made it out alive, though.

He got out of the shower fairly fast, not wanting to leave Johnny in the room alone so vulnerable, with anyone easily able to get in. Throwing on a pair of pants quickly, he examined himself in the mirror for any cuts or bruises. He had gotten out mostly unscathed, aside from a growing bruise on his jaw he figured he’d deal with later.

Walking over towards the bed, he sat down next to Johnny again and rested a gentle hand on Johnny's side.

“Hey, Johnnycakes, can you get up for me for just a minute? Wanna make sure you don't have a concussion or nothin’ alright?”

Johnny shifted a little, yawning and rubbing his eyes before sitting up and opening them. He groaned as the light got to him, falling back onto the pillows.

“You alright?”

Johnny nodded, closing his eyes. “Head hurts like hell, man.”

“That can't be good.”

Johnny shrugged, rubbing at his head. “It's fine. I get them all the time, after..” his voice trailed off and he squinted up at Dally. “Well, I guess you know.”

Dally sighed. “Yeah, kid, I know. Can you see how many fingers I'm holding’ up, or do I need to take you to a hospital?”

“Three,” Johnny said. “And naw, no hospital. You know I hate them.” He shuddered at just the mere thought. 

“Listen, man, I’m sorry for comin’ and just lettin’ myself in. Buck said you were out, and I didn't wanna bother the Curtis’s..”

“Aw, come on, Johnny, you know you’re never botherin’ anyone. But I don't mind you comin, nice to have some company.” Dally yanked a lighter and a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, before handing them to Johnny. Johnny took one, handing the box back to Dally before lighting it.

Dally swung his feet up so he was sitting next to Johnny, both of them leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. Dally tipped his head back and breathed out, watching the smoke rise, and Johnny stared straight ahead, small clouds escaping his lips as he took drag after drag.

It had been about twenty minutes, and Dally could tell Johnny was getting tired. He should be, it was late when Dally had come home and was even later now. 

“Hey, Johnny, you ready for bed?” 

Johnny nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

“Sorry I couldn't stay up longer, man.”

“Nah, I'm beat too, kid. Besides, you should rest.”

“You sure I can sleep in the bed?”

“Course, Johnny, I’m not gonna make you sleep on the floor.”

This happened every time he stayed over, his stupid parents made him feel guilty for every little thing. Dally always insisted though, he figured he had enough of cold floors and no blankets out in the lot.

Johnny pushed the covers down with his feet, which made Dally laugh, because he looked like a kid when he did it. Johnny laughed too, cause he felt like a kid, and Dally just shook his head, still grinning.

“Not bed just yet, man. I got some clothes for you, you ain't sleepin in a jean jacket.”

Johnny looked down and then back up at Dally. “I don't mind, honest”

“Aw, kid, it's no big deal. Here.” Dally crossed the room to the dresser and tossed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to Johnny. 

“You can go in the bathroom to change, and then we can head to bed, okay?”

Johnny nodded, standing up and walking over to the bathroom, holding the clothes to his chest. Dally heard the bathroom door shut with a click.

Laying back on the bed, he closed his eyes for a minute, listening to the faint sounds of the party downstairs, and he moved over a little, so Johnny could fit if he fell asleep.

Johnny came out a minute later, dressed in Dallys too-big clothes. Dally had to laugh a little at the sight, which made Johnny blush.

“Aw, shut up Dal.”

That just made Dally laugh harder, which made Johnny blush more until finally, Dally gestured to the bed.

“Come on kid, let's go to sleep.”

Shaking his head, Johnny walked over to the bed, slipping in next to him. He stayed far from Dally at first, like he always did, but Dally gave him space, and eventually, he edged his way into Dally's arms.

“M’cold.” he muttered sleepily.

“Mhm, sure. You just want a cuddle,” Dally laughed, and Johnny giggled a little, a sound that made Dally's heart warm for a second.

“Maybe I do,” he said definitely, tipping his head up to look at Dally.

Dally grinned. “Go to bed, kid.”

Johnny pressed his face into Dally's chest. 

“No, really, what if I do want a cuddle?”

“Then I’ll give you one, Johnnycakes, Im huggin’ you right now, ain't I? I don't do that for anyone.”

Dally could feel Johnny's smirk. 

“That's ‘cause you're soft for me, Dally.” He drew out his name, and Dally felt that warmth again in his heart.

And as Johnny softly fell into sleep, Dally lay awake for a bit, thinking. 

Because yeah, he was soft for Johnny Cade.


End file.
